The Call of The Sun And Moon
by musicalinstrument
Summary: This is an OC co-write with me and Gloxinia. What happens if two girls, one from planet Earth, and one from a planet called Saratar, discover that the one from Earth isn't who she thought she was? And who exatly is she? Read to find out :
1. Kalinda

**This isn't like my other stories. This is an OC co-write with Gloxinia. This chapter was written by me and all of the characters in here are mine. I own them. Anyways, I hope you like :)**

* * *

><p><em>(Kalinda's POV)<em>

I wake up suddenly, gasping for air. I've been doing this about every morning since I turned 16, which was about two weeks ago.

I get this really weird dream. I'm in a bright room, but it has no effect on my eyes. I feel warmth all around me, but I'm not hot. Then he shows up. A little boy. He has shaggy blonde hair and golden eyes. I feel like I have some kind of connection with him. It's like I've known him forever and we've been best friends since kindergarten. You know that feeling? Or maybe you don't, but still. He always looks at me intently, and then starts saying mumbled words that I don't understand.

After that, he'll shine brightly, like an inner light is turning on. And this inner light. I don't know how to describe it. It engulfs him and then comes towards me, but I don't run away. I stay put.

It's like I am one with the light. Then I wake up. But everytime, I can't help but wonder who that little boy is. Or what the dream was about. And, now, I'm asking myself it more and more. And everytime I wake up, the sun is rising. Does the time I wake up have anything to do with the dream? I don't know. But it feels like it.

What am I suppose to do? Not sleep. It's not that bad to wake up at this time, but I'm beginning to get tired earlier. I'm just glad schools out for summer break. I don't think I would be able to go to school and not be tired. The waking up isn't really what I find the problem. The cause. The cause is the problem. The reason I wake up. The dream. I'm absolutely sure that if I wasn't having this dream every night, I wouldn't be waking up this early.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed and stand up. There is no point in trying to fight it. I get some clothes together and take a shower.

Once I'm done, I put on the clothes. I now wear, my everyday, yellow camisole with white booty shorts and white ankle strap sandals. I also have on yellow dream-catcher-like earnings and a yellow american-indian style necklace.

I get my bright yellow brush and start brushing through my straight, layered, dark brown hair that's about butt length.

Once I'm done, I look in my mirror. My deep chocolate eyes shining. My clear olive skin glowing brightly.

I go over to my dresser and get my white sunglasses. I put them on top of my head before heading out of my yellow-themed room. I walk down the halls silently, trying not to make any noise.

Once downstairs, I get a piece of paper and right down that I'm going out for a little. I leave the paper on the coffee table where my parent's are bound to look. I walk out the door and down the street.

There is only one person I know that wakes up this early in the morning.

Doug.

We've been best friends since second grade. He has short brown hair and he has these blue eyes that can make anyone melt. He usually wears army pants and a white T-shirt.

I walk up to his house and up to his balcony. I knock on the doors and wait. He soon comes out looking like he's been up for about twenty minutes.

"Hey, what you doing here?" Doug asks.

"I had the dream again and I wanted something to do," I say walking into his room and sitting on a bean bag.

"So you came here?" he asks playfully.

"I always come here you smart ass," I say laughing.

"I know," he says and sits on his bed. "So what's up? Get anything out of the dream this time?"

"No. It was the same thing again," I tell him.

"Oh," he says.

"Yeah. So what now?" I ask.

"You wanna be friends?" he asks, catching me off guard.

He knows that I know exactly what it means. There is a song by Emily Osment, it's our favorite song, and it goes "Let's be friends so we can make out." We made a deal that if we ever wanted to kiss someone, we would ask them if we want to be friends.

I've never really thought of Doug in that way. Well, he is hot, and I know everything about him. He has an awesome personality. I want to kiss him. But do I like him? I know I've had a crush on him a while back, but do I still? I still see him with the same eyes, and feelings, I guess I just got use to them.

I don't say anything. I just look at him and think about my feelings. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just a question, but I would like an answer," he says.

"I... I don't know," I say.

"It's ok," he says. "I thought you wouldn't want to."

"I didn't say I didn't want to. I said I didn't know. I don't understand feelings. You should know that," I say.

"I do. But I didn't expect you to know your feelings. I expected you to know what you want," he says.

What I want? I never thought about that. I _want _to kiss him. "I... I think I know what I want," I say kind of nervously.

"What?" he asks.

I get up and go to him. A look of nervousness on my features. That's something we share. Nervousness. But he's more... how do you say? Confident than me? I don't know, but he has always been the more... courageous one.

Once I'm in front of his face, I bring my lips to his and kiss him. He kisses back immediately, and before I know it, we're making out. This... I don't know how to explain it. It's like the whole world around us isn't there and we're the only ones. It's... pure bliss.

We both pull away at the same time, panting. "That was..." I try to explain what I felt but I can't get the word out.

"Amazing," Doug finishes breathlessly.

"Yeah," I say. Our eyes find each other and before I know it, we're making out again.

After, what feels like, 40 minutes, we break apart and lean our foreheads on one another. A few minutes into the make out session, I had sat on his lap and straddled him.

"So, does this mean that we're friends?" he says playfully.

"No," I say leaving him with a confused look. "We're much more that that," I say with a smile.

"I like that," Doug says.

All of a sudden, the door opens and Doug's dad walks in. "I thought I heard noises," he says.

"Hey dad," Doug says.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" he asks pointing to the two of us.

"Nothing much," Doug says.

"If you're going to do anything, make sure your mother can't hear. You know how she'll get," his dad says.

"Okay, we'll be sure to 'keep quiet'," Doug says and his dad leaves.

"Your dad is awesome," I say.

"Yeah," he says starting to kiss my neck. He nips and sucks on it.

"What am I suppose to tell my parents if they see a hickey?" I ask.

"Well, just tell them your boyfriend gave it to you," he says.

"Boyfriend? Hmmm... I like the sound of that," I say and we both laugh.

"You wanna go somewhere?" he asks.

"Like where?"

"Umm... how 'bout the beach?" Doug asks me. We live in New Jersey near the Atlantic Ocean, so we go to the beach often.

"Sure, I'll have to go home and get my bathing suit," I tell him.

"Okay, let me get changed, then we can go," he says.

"OK," I say and wait for him as he get's his trunks and goes in the bathroom and changes.

When he comes out in only his army swim trunks, I stare at him. I've seen him before without a shirt, but I've never really noticed what he looks like. I didn't even know he had a six pack!

"You looks like you've never seen me before," he says jokingly.

"I've never really admired you," I say and we laugh.

"Okay, let's go," he says.

Once we get to my house, I change into my white bikini with yellow polka-dots. It's new so he's never seen me in it before. I walk out of the bathroom, and to him. "It was an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini that she wore for the first time today," Doug sings.

"Oh, shut up," I say.

"But it is small," he says.

"Whatever," I say. I get my sunglasses and put them over my eyes. I get my beach bag filled with all the necessities that we'd need and go downstairs.

"We're going to the beach," I tell my parents.

"Okay bye," my dad says.

"Have fu-" my mom starts but then stops. "What's that on your neck?" she asks.

I look in a close-by mirror and see that Doug had left a hickey. I guess I jinxed it when I told him they might see. "Oh... that's a hickey," I say. No point in lying.

"Who gave you a hickey?" my dad asks getting protective.

"My boyfriend..." I say.

"Who is he?" my dad says practically screaming.

"That would be me, sir," Doug says. He's always the gentleman and get's along with my father quite well.

"Oh. Then that's okay," my dad says calming down.

"Well, bye," I say and run out the door before anymore questions could be asked.

"At least he's ok with it," Doug says.

"Yeah, if it was anyone else, I'm afraid he might have ripped their head off," I say and we both laugh.

When we get to the beach, we lay our stuff down and run into the ocean. I make sure to take my sunglasses off first.

After a few hours of playing in the water, laying on the sand, and making out, we decide to go back.

As we walk up the sandy hill, we see my best friend coming toward us. "Kalinda!" she says.

"Emina!" I say and hug her. She is small with long hair in a braid that goes past her butt and she looks at me with caramel eyes.

"Is that a hickey?" she asks pointing to my neck, totally ignoring Doug's presence. I don't say anything. "Oh my god! It is! Who? Give me the details!" she says.

"Well, Doug. We're going out," I tell her.

"Aww!" she says. "Sorry. I'm interupting a date. I'll leave bye," she says winking at me then running away.

"She's going to tell everyone isn't she?" Doug asks.

"Pretty much," I say.

We walk back to his house, make out a little more, and then we decide that it's late so I walk back to my house. I change into my pajamas which is a white cami with yellow stars and black booty shorts. I lay down on my bed and recollect the memories of today.

Today? Today was great!

But little do I know what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Please review!<strong>


	2. Jophia

**This is Gloxinia's chapter. These are all her characters not mine, except for a mention of Kalinda. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><em>(Jophia's POV)<em>

I pick up my body in pure agony. The alarms are on and they blare through my head. I tuck my legs close to my chest. I shiver, even though it is quite warm out. The warmest day we have had in years. My eyes stare at the floor, in only a moment a chilled fluid find it's way to my leg. I loosen my grip around my shin, thinking it's my blood. The blood does not stop and it stains the end of my robe; the smell hits my nose. I shiver once again. My eyes follow the imprint that will stain the once white tiles. I would be in shock if this was new to me. But it's not. The red goo comes from a body ahead of me. I try to get up, but the pain kept me down. On top of the body lies a slim figure, I tilt my head. Of course. No surprise. I see a vitar. They attack our planet, we have held them back for a while. The vitar looks at me with his glassy eye. His tongue snakes out of his mouth, covered in the blood coming from the body. He leaps off the body and I see that it is our princess, one of our many, princess Aritta. My eyes go in huge in anguish. Not another one, I think. The vitar hisses, showing his pointed tongue and acute teeth. The vitar begins to scamper towards me. I remove my arm, trying to pull away but i end up ripping my skin on my thigh. I screech out in affliction. I hold on to my thigh. I squint my eyes ready to feel the blow that will cease my life.

But I hear a whistle of a arrow pass over my head. I look up, I see my brother shoot the vitar. He struggles to keep up, but on the 5th blow, he falls to the ground. My brother pulls me up by my arm harshly. I struggle to follow his hasty lead. He goes on quietly about me being a foolish, witless child. But of course I'm not a child, I'm 16 of age. He leads me though the corridors, on one of the highest floors of the chateau, and it's a tall chateau. The wind is harsh the higher you are, the corridors on the exterior of the chateau has no fence, not a wall, and not even a way to stop you from falling. It's a way for the fairies to take off at any level. It was made like that for conflicts like this. My brother leads us father into the chateau and I feel the oxygen level become reduced. But it is not hard for us to adjust. We climb up some steep steps and we arrive at the top of the chateau. It is the throne room. We hold important meetings here, but I am never invited. My brother puts his hand up in front of me. I run into it and he rolls his eyes as he lowers his hands. He walks inside the throne room and the bulky door shuts behind him.

No guards watch the door. Because the armed forces are all inside. So it is easy to creep in. I open the door bit by bit, as if not to get attention. I crawl into the crowd of people. I'm not watching were I am going so I bump into my 'crushes' legs. I look up and flush red. He gives me his hand and I take it. He pulls me up and looks like he is in pain. His face is red. "Putting on the pounds, I can see," he whispers. I blush deeper. I was truly embarrassed. I nudge him playfully and say,

"I would not speak Narrou, and it's the time for me to anyways." I put my head and turn from him.

He looks at me, "oh come on I'm just kidding around. Oh come on Jophia," he adds when I don't answer him. I look at him and push his arm lightly as if I'm getting my revenge, but it was really because he was so cute. He smiles and and pulls on my waist and kisses my temple. I turn scarlet, I know he doesn't like me, he is quite a flirt, but it was still adorable. He let's me go and totally ignores me again. I cross my arms and listen to the king, King Araphore.

"We have been attacked once again. From Erit," he points to my brother, "Aritta has died. The vitars have been fought out for now. But we have now 5 princesses. We started with 20. I have 2 out of 8 daughters left and my sons have all died. We must prepare the pixies, magic-less females and children to evacuate. Prepare your wife, Men, your sons and daughters, all of you. We must prepare for Saratar's conclusion." He raises his voice, it rings clearly throughout the extensive room. " We must gather our allies together. Rivic," he turns to the council messenger, "prepare a letter to planet Zuvan for help."

Rivic leaves the room. "Everyone, quiet now. We all know the conflict that has happened in Zuvan in previous years. But we will send a letter, there may be some life left. But we will need to send a soldier to Earth." A rumble of voices erupt from the room. The king puts his arms up to cut-off the crowd and immediately the attention is on him. "We do not know of the climate or dangers there, or even if they will return. But we have a hypotheses that the princess and maybe the prince will be there. We shall send," he looks around the room. I cross my fingers hoping that my father will not be chosen, or my brother. "Captain Rushel, you shall be sent to earth for the girl." I shriek out like I was hit. The whole room turns to me. My father is the captain of the soldiers. He is Captain Rushel. Narrou looks at me fiercely. He grabs my hands but I break out of his grasp. I run in front of the King and get on my knees.

"JOPHIA," my father yells. He runs after to me. He takes my hand and tries to get me up, but I put all my force to stay on the ground.

"Let her be heard, Rushel." My father bows low and returns to his spot.

I try to hold in my tears, "Please sire, let me take my fathers place. My loss will not matter as much, and if we are looking for a princess I might be able to help." I rub my eyes and push back my sorrows.

"Please!" The king looks at me. He looks like he is trying to think of a way to say no without sounding rude.

He begins to speak but the wise women enters onto the throne stage. Her dark purple dress is covered with red, blue and green beads, She has no shoes on and i truly envy her jewelry. I have a soft spot for jewelry and sweets. "Lord Araphore, this child shall go to Earth. She is powerless but her magic is stronger then ours combined." the King looks shocked and the whole room is silent. She looks at me, I'm crying softly to myself. "Get up child." I follow her order. I look at my bloody robe and my cheeks flush once more out of embarrassment. My once baby blue dress is now covered with my blood, the princess' and of the vitar. I wince in pain as I get up. Her marvellous outfit stands out in the light purple room. The chateau is surrounded with light purple, purple, green, red and blue, our colours.

The wise woman walks down the three stairs and looks at me. I feel her breath on my neck and throat. I tremble. She licks her lips and I see the blood from her freshly gnawed lip and tongue.

"She is exactly what the princess needs for help." She waves her hand and my thin, brown haired, knotty braid is freshly made; along with my robe being freshly cleaned off. My moon-and-star ring glitters once more. She turns back and walks back to the smaller throne next to the kings.

The king in his annoyance waves his hand and dismisses me. I walk cautiously back through the grand doors. I feel the whole rooms eyes on me and I shrink down.

Over the next few days I pack clothes. My dad and I have not talked throughout those days. I feel awfully alone, I have few friends but it seems they are also disappointed. I hug myself the day before I leave. I am in my room alone and I hurt inside, not outside as much my wounds hurt but not much.

I hear a knock on our small lodge in the city. I open the door and I see Narrou. I let him inside. He paces around the living room, and when I come back with some tea. He let's me place it down but once I do he pulls me into a kiss. It was harsh and rough. Not what I want for my first kiss. I struggle to get out of his clasp, but he holds on, also my wounds make it hard to react. So I just melt into the cold kiss. Eventually he lets go and I push him off. I turn around so that he does not see my tears that escape my milk-chocolate eyes. He looks rough. He comes towards me but I push him away. "Narrou, please don't." As he comes closer once again, I answer more fiercely, "i have had a crush on you for years, and you only seem interested now. After the Wise Women tells me I will be powerful. Well you come to late. I am to leave tomorrow and I am no longer interested." I try to hold back my tears. I still love him but i was to leave tomorrow so i did not want to promise anything.

"That is why we must act now," he responds hungerly. He comes towards me and presses his lips eagerly onto mine. After the kiss, my mouth starts to bleed. I ask him to go again. I wrap myself into the shawl tighter around my body. I see his actions, and I do not want so. As he approaches me with longing in his eye. I try to push him off but he pushes me to the floor and gets on me. He takes my shawl off and starts to unbutton my shirt. I begin to cry, while I try to push him off. But I was right when I said he gained weight some days ago. As her ends to the bottom of my blouse he looks at me in a most disgusting manner. But haply my brother Erit walks into the house. He notices my small whimpering body and takes his knife and wrestles him to the ground. I get up and tie my buttons back up. I wrap my shawl and a blanket around me. I cry as I watch the battle in my own house. My father walks in and gasps in shock. He pushes Narrou out of the house. My family asks me what happens and I explain with tears forming a waterfall down my cheeks. My brother wraps his arms around me and I realize that this was the first time I spoke to my dad for some days. My father walks out to find Narrou and my brother brings me to my room. He leaves the bedroom as I change but comes in straight away when I am done. I lie down on my bed with dreams crushing through my skull. He lies down with a sleeping bag on the ground and we fall asleep soon.

Once the morning arrives, I find my brother reading in the corner of my room. We say good morning and get out to find breakfast being made by my father. We have pleasant morning of family time. I almost forget what happened last night. Almost. Once it is time for me to leave my dad explains what happened to Narrou, "I caught him and I sent him to the prison. No one treats my daughter like that. NO ONE!" I hug my father. I say goodbye to my family and to my friends, Shira and Ariel. I hug everyone goodbye before I stand on the teleporter and I hear a 'Good Bye' come from my friends and family.

I see the landscape change. Oh how much I love the beautiful landscapes. I find myself in a strange place, where the sky is not purple or yellow, or where the water is not green. It is quite different but I will adjust when I look for the Princess of Zuvan. Princess Kalinda.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review, we will update as quick as possible. :)<strong>


	3. Meeting

**Okay here it is. Both Gloxinia and I wrote this chapter. I started it off and Gloxinia edited it. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>The next day, Kalinda goes straight to Doug's house after she is awoken from the dream, while Jophia is out on her search for the princess of Zuvan.<p>

(With Kalinda)

"So, what do you think this dream is about? We have to stop it if it's ruining your sleeping patterns. Or maybe you could learn to cope with it," Doug says.

The two of them are on the beanbags talking about the dream. It's making Kalinda upset. "I don't know. I'll have to try coping, I guess. I just wish it would stop," Kalinda says.

"Yeah, I understand," Doug says trying to comfort her. "Hey, I know what might cheer you up!" Doug says changing the mood from upsetting to upbeat.

"What?" Kalinda asks.

"Boardwalk," Doug says making Kalinda smile brightly.

"Ok," Kalinda says. Kalinda loves the boardwalk, especially in the morning. There usually isn't many people and the stores are fully stocked. "Let's go!" Kalinda says pulling Doug.

They walk down to the boardwalk and start going in all kinds of stores. They are having fun when they bump into Emina. "Hey!" Kalinda says.

"Hey, mind if I join? Or is this a date?" Emina asks.

"You can, we're just having fun," Doug says.

"Great! We haven't talked in forever!" Emina says taking Kalinda and Doug arm in arm and walking down the board walk.

(With Jophia)

Jophia is not too sure of herself. She feels as if she might disappoint her whole planet if she doesn't find Princess Kalinda. Princess Kalinda was lost long ago.

When there was an attack on Zuvan. It was kind of like what's happening on Saratar, but it was much worse! After the attack, troupes from Saratar went to see what had happened, but there was a force field on the planet, not letting anyone in. But over the years her planet's forces broke the barrier. What use to be a happy, sunny planet, turned into a planet covered in dust.

Zuvan was Saratar's exact opposite, yet they were the closest allies in the galaxy.

Earth is much different from any planet Jophia has ever been on. She's not too sure where she landed on Earth, but where ever it is, there is water all around and lights, and buildings. It's nothing like Saratar. Jophia, being the shy person she is, goes up to a man sitting down, and nervously asks where she is.

"Why, we are in Atlantic City in New Jersey. A beautiful place to spend your summer," the man says.

"Do you know of a Kalinda?" Jophia asks.

"No, but maybe if you ask around you can find your friend. I have to leave. Have a wonderful day!" the man says and walks off leaving Jophia.

She didn't want to talk to people more than she has to, but if she is to find Kalinda, she will have to forget her fears. Easier said than done.

She walks around, looking for someone who has the personality traits of Zuvan. Jophia is getting nowhere because of her stupid fear. She knows the danger of not finding Princess Kalinda but she just can't bring herself to do it. She doesn't think there is a part of her that isn't shy. Talking to that man was hard for her, just imagine asking a lot of people if they know someone who even she doesn't know.

People of Zuvan are suppose the be really tan, have blonde hair, and have blue eyes. Well, that was what most people were like. Very few were light skinned, have dark hair, or dark eyes. If Jophia were to ask people about someone with those looks, it could be anyone, but not many people would name their child Kalinda.

She walks through the streets till she comes to this wooden street. People are walking up and down it and there are stores along the sides. She looks to her right and sees water. That must me the beach, Jophia thinks to herself. Jophia walks along the wood and keeps walking, looking around.

All of a sudden, Jophia bumps into someone and falls. She looks and sees that she has bumped into someone with clear, olive skin, dark brown long hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes who was also on the ground from the collision as well.

"I'm sorry," Kalinda says rather shyly.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking," Jophia says just as shy as Kalinda. Maybe these people know her. They look her age, Jophia thinks to herself. Kalinda's friends help her up and Kalinda helps Jophia up.

"Thanks, I'm Jophia. I was looking for someone, maybe you know her," Jophia says shyly.

"Who is she?" Doug asks.

"Her name is Kalinda, she should be about 16," Jophia tells them and then sees their shocked expressions. Kalinda walks backwards a little, she almost falls of the boardwalk once again. Jophia puts her arms up, "I don't wish to harm you."

"I'm Kalinda, but I don't think I know you," Kalinda says cautiously, still a little shy.

"Oh! I found you! Although you don't look like Zuvan's heir, but anyways!" Jophia says happily. "You need to come with me, my planet is in grave danger!" Jophia says a little cured of her shyness.

"What do you mean your planet? And why would I go with someone I don't even know?" Kalinda asks.

Jophia closes her eyes and mumbles quietly to her self. Emina leans in closer, to hear what she says but all she hears is mumbles.

"Look, I know it's weird, but you aren't who you think you are," Jophia says after her mumbling.

"I hope you don't expect me to believe you."

"I don't expect you to, but I hope that you do. You see, you are the princess of planet Zuvan. There was an attack on your planet when you were a baby and you were lost since then. But now I have found you!" Jophia exclaims with shear delight.

Seeing his girlfriend expression, he walks up Jophia, pushing everyone out of his way a bit more harshly then he intends to.

"If this is some kind of joke, I swear this is not funny. Now take your sorry little self away," Doug says. He pushes Jophia on the back and grabs, Emina and Kalinda away with him. Jophia just stands there and her mouth gapes open. She tries to follow them, but she quickly looses them. She walks to the end of the boardwalk and once she reaches the end she keeps walking.

Eventually she finds herself in a inclosed space, trees surround the area. The sky is dark blue and purple, the moon shines brightly. The area is next to a small lake and she smile brightly. She looks up at the moon, Thank you, my lady. She trots to the sandy beach and quietly whispers words even she does not understand. She feels startled; but sits down on her knees anyways. She puts down her hands in prayer. Thank you Lady Arthèus, for bringing me here, in a place far but so similar to home. I have found the princess but she does not believe me. I would wish for her to believe but I fear that not yet shall I wish for such.I still wish for the same, for my magic to come. She blinks back her tears. Her hair is blown back and she opens her eyes. The gust of wind continues and she is sent back, her head hits a trunk of the many trees surrounding her. And all goes black.

(With Kalinda)

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh, Doug?" Kalinda asks.

Doug sighs at the question that has been asked many times, "Kalinda, calm down. She was just bugging us. Do you believe what she said was true? I don't," Doug responds to Kalinda.

"I suppose not...but what if what she says has to relate to the dream?" Doug stops walking and grabs Kalinda by the shoulders. He searches her eyes.

"What dream?" Emina asks. But they both ignore her, too caught up in each others eyes.

"Kalinda, we both know that what she's saying is not true, okay? She's lying to get to us." Doug says, Kalinda nods her head in agreement. Doug smiles and begins to kiss Kalinda.

"Whoa," Emina says, putting her hands up, "if you guys get to friendly, I'll leave."

"Good," Doug says between kisses. Emina rolls her eyes and walks away. After a couple minutes and many stares from strangers, Doug and Kalinda walk hand-in-hand back towards Doug's house. Kalinda gets back late, from Doug's house. She goes into her pj's and falls asleep.

The morning comes and for one night in weeks, Kalinda does not wake up early. She does get the dream but it does not disturb her. Once she wakes up she gets out groggily and goes to the kitchen to get some cereal. She pours the milk and cereal into a bowl, and sits down in front of the television, something she doesn't usually do. She flips through the channels and notices on the news channel that there is a accident in a forest just outside of the city. She leans closer and realizes that it's the girl she saw yesterday. It's Jophia. She stands up, letting her cereal escape from her legs and rushes upstairs to get dress; without cleaning up her mess.

She runs to Doug's house and climbs up on his balcony and runs into his room. She blushes when she gets inside because she notices that he is still sleeping. She walks towards him and she pushes on his shoulder to wake him up, "Doug. Doug, wake up." He finally wakes up and she sighs with relief.

"Kalinda...what are you doing here?"

"There's a girl on TV and she looks like the girl we saw yesterday! If it's her, no ones going to know who she is but us!"

"What are you talking about? She never said that she's parent-less, or anything."

"I-I don't know. I guess it's just a feeling I have. Please we have to go to the hospital." She says. Doug looks at her scared looking face and falls back on the pillow.

"Fine, well go. I'll go get dress as long as you make my bed." He says. He takes one of his pillows and throws it at her. She shrieks with laughter. They both get off the bed and she begins to make it as he get's dress in his bathroom.

Once he comes out they head out to the hospital. They laugh the whole way, even though she is secretly worried for the strange girl she does not even know personally. When they get to the hospital, right outside Doug takes Kalinda by the shoulders, "we're here, are you sure you want to go in? Once we walk into that room with that...girl... then it's too late."

Kalinda nods her head, "if I can learn something about those dreams then I'm definitely going to try."

He takes her hand and squeezes it lightly. And they walk into the hospital.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for the girl that someone found this morning, outside the borders of the city." Kalinda adds when she just looks at her. She smiles.

"Do you know who the poor darling is? The sweetheart was very hurt when she got here, and no one knows who she is. Unless you do; because we would love to know," the receptionist asks.

"I think her name is Jophia. But I really need to see her. We both do," Kalinda almost forgets that Doug is with her.

"J-o-p-h-i-a, this how it's spelled?" She holds up the piece of paper and Kalinda nods her head,

"I think so."

"Thank you," she smiles and points to a girl with a long, white dress on and her hair tied into a bun. "She'll show you where to go."

Doug and Kalinda follow the nurse to the room where Jophia was lying and hopefully where Kalinda's questions would be turned to answers. The nurse was talkative. She keeps going on how only because they helped the receptionist that they could see Jophia. "She is gravely ill, she has woken up but she is still exhausted so you can only go for so long. You'll be the first to see her. She says that her parents aren't here right now. Which is quite silly, she shouldn't be in a forest without her parents, or even someone..." and that's how it goes until they meet the doctor, Kalinda reads his name tag, 'Doctor Renoir.' The nurse says good bye and leaves back down the hallway smiling to herself.

"Are you here to see this girl?" Dc. Renoir asks. When they nod their heads he lets them inside and closes the door; while pointing to the clock on the wall. Jophia's head stirs and looks at Doug and Kalinda. Her head is covered in bruises and her eye is blue and black. "Where am I, princess Kalinda?" Jophia asks.

"I'm not a princess, Jophia, but you are in Shore Memorial Hospital."

She smiles sadly, " if I was up too it; I would fight with you for I have a brother and my home planet is Saratar. We are made to fight, with words of course. Fist-fights are from Elleguar. But for the sake of it, you are a princess."

"Okay...well that's great and all but I need to know if you can help me," Kalinda replies also not up to a fight.

Jophia snorts, "you need help? My planet is dying from the Vitar and you need help? It's quite ironic, really."

Doug rolls his eyes, "getting on with it-" he says impatiently.

"I have had these...dreams and maybe you know what they mean.?" Jophia nods her head as if to continue. "Well I start of in this bright room, which does not blind me, and a boy walks up to me. He has shaggy blonde hair and golden eyes. I feel like I have some kind of connection with him. It's like I've known him forever and we've been best friends since kindergarten. He always looks at me intently, and then starts saying mumbled words that I don't understand. After that, he'll shine brightly, like an inner light is turning on. And this inner light. I don't know how to describe it. It engulfs him and then comes towards me, but I don't run away. I stay put. It's like I am one with the light. Then I wake up. What does that mean?"

Jophia leans towards Kalinda and Doug. She smiles, "that is good. I told you you are from Zuvan, the planet of the sun. Don't worry, it's natural. What are you, 16?" Kalinda nods her head. "Yes it's all natural. Just go along with it. And once you get your fairy transformation it'll go away." Doug stands up. Clearly annoyed,

"Okay this is enough, stop filling my girlfriend with this nonsense. Magic is not real, please stop this Jophia."

"Doug, calm down. She's trying to help." Kalinda is starting to get annoyed. Doug knows how much these answers mean to her, no matter if they are real or not. "Why don't you show us Jophia, if this is real as you claim it to be, you should show us some magic!" The smile on Jophia's face falls off and turns to a grimace.

"I haven't gotten my transformation yet. I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you to believe, but it's true I swear." Doug snorts and Kalinda hits him playfully. Jophia goes into her prayer form and whisper to her lady, please help me Lady Arthèus, they don't believe me and I need there help.

'now daughter of the moon. Whisper the words on your tongue. The shadows give you the unholy healing.' Jophia's eyes burst open and she whispers the word in her head; Stardust! Kalinda and Doug look up and watch a bunch of bright lights fall down onto Jophia's head. Jophia shivers with delight and tries to grab the stars like a little child. Once the stars stop falling, a light that makes Doug and Kalinda turn away. "I feel great...almost perfect! Thank you Lady Arthèus, thanks for the magic!" Jophia screams out the last part.

Doctor Renoir walks back into the room, "everyone has to leave now, other then-Jophia, that's how you pronounce it, right? Out, scoot!" Doug and Kalinda walk out of the room and hear Jophia and the doctor fight.

"I want to leave, I feel GREAT, perfect so please I would like to leave with those two."

"Now Jophia, let me test you out a bit, there is no way you can feel great after such a hurt," the doctor responds. In a couple minutes the doctor sighs with surprise, "you have made a major improvement. But just in case, I would like you to stay here tonight."

"NO!" Jophia screams, they hear a finger snap and a 'alright' from the doctor. Jophia walks out of the room with a happy smile covering her face. Doug and Kalinda follow her lead, and have to keep up a pace.

"What did you do, back there?" Doug asks.

"It's called Magic," Jophia answers and Kalinda runs after Jophia's quick pace, with Doug behind her.

They reach Kalinda's house and by that time, it was dark out.

"Jophia, can you wait inside please," Kalinda asks Jophia. She nods her head and lets Kalinda close the door. "Doug, why have you been so rude today?" Kalinda interrupts their kiss.

Doug shuffles on the spot, "I just want what's best for you. For some reason I can't truly trust Jophia just yet. I mean magic!"

"Did you see what she did, I don't call that normal mortal stuff."

"I'm sorry Kalinda," Doug looks down at his feet.

"it's okay, Doug." She kisses his lips and he wraps his arms around her shoulders. But they are interrupted by a loud crash inside and Kalinda's mother screaming. Doug kisses Kalinda on her temple and they wave goodbye.

Kalinda walks in into the living room to find her mom, Maria, scolding Jophia. She hears Jophia going on about how she can fix it. Kalinda rolls her eyes and takes Jophia by the arm. She apologizes to her mom and tugs Jophia to her bedroom.

"What's with that dress you're wearing?" Kalinda asks as they get into her room.

"Oh this?" Jophia grabs her dress, "it's what they wear on Saratar. Apparently we are old fashioned compared to here," Jophia says while looking at the computer and the phone. Kalinda goes to the bathroom and comes back into her bedroom with her pyjamas on. She takes out a sleeping bag and places it on the ground with a pillow. She lies down on her bed. Jophia just stands with the lights out, staring at the sleeping bag. Kalinda sighs and turns her light back on. Jophia looks at her and Kalinda flinches.

"What's wrong?" Kalinda asks without patients.

"What do I do with this? Is it like a bed? And how am I suppose to sleep with my day dress on. Shouldn't you have a nightdress for a guest?"

"Goodness, greedy." Kalinda gets up and pulls out a pair of pj's out of her dresser, she tosses it at Jophia and she catches it.

"It's not my fault the teleporter lost my luggage." They giggle lightly and Jophia skips out of the room and comes back a couple minutes with clean clothes and teeth. She goes under the sleeping bag and Kalinda closes her light. "Goodnight Kalinda."

"Ditto." They both close their eyes and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? We wanna know! Please review!<strong>


	4. The First Battle

**This chapter was written by Gloxinia. I would just like to thank all of our reviewers! You all have been so nice! I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>(Kalinda's PoV)<p>

The boy from my dreams reaches out his hand. I look at it hesitantly, like it's going to burn. He doesn't smile like he usually does, instead he's grimacing. He reaches out his hand further and I grab it, quicker then I thought I would. His frown turns into a grin as our hands touch and a light erupt from, not him this time, but me. The light surrounds me and I wake up. I clutch onto my stomach, and bite my tongue, so that I don't make a noise and wake up the body next to me. I put my hands onto my eyes and stare at my bed through my fingers. But I realize that I'm not actually sitting on my bed. I take my hands off of my chocolate brown eyes. I let a squeak escape my mouth and I reach down to touch my bed cover. Oh my gosh, I'm floating! I think. I look around my room and become aware of the also floating form next to me. I scream and I try to stop floating. I grab the edge of the bed and pull myself down, but i end up crashing to the floor. I roll next to Jophia and my arm touches her skin. A shiver is sent up my back, her skin is icy cold.

I get up and look at Jophia, her body is covered in scars and bruises. I put my ear next to her mouth and only a little amount of breath escapes. I pull my head back, just at the right time as well, for her body shakes and she collapse to the ground. I shake her body and half-yell/half-scream, "Jophia! Oh please wake up." I fall on my butt with tears streaming down my eyes, like a cascade of water. "Jophia...Jophia please wake up," I whisper quietly as I shake her body back and forth with the little amount of energy I have. I feel my stomach rumble and I grab my churning stomach, ready for the pain to come. I lean over onto my left, to avoid Jophia's dead corpse, and. I cough out a huge amount of blood and vomit. Once my mouth is no longer spitting up, I rub it with my left hand, to get the extra debris around my lips, off.

A light comes through my door and I stand up. I rub my mouth with my arm, my eyes go big and I realize that I have a straps of yellow fabric twisting up from my right hand to my arm. I jump over Jophia's body, and dash to my mirror and I put my hand to my mouth so I don't wake the rest of my household. I look at my reflection, I'm no longer wearing my pyjamas. I find myself in a bright yellow tube top (that shows my stomach), a yellow puff-out skirt, and twisting yellow straps of fabric on my left foot, left leg, and right hand and arm. I put my hand on my head as I wobble around. I sit down and stare at the floor, until my dizziness stops.

Another gust of light enters my room through the creeks of my door. I look up slowly, taking my hand off of my head. I slowly open the door and I back up. I'm looking at the boy in my dreams. He walks in proudly and his mane of hair falls in front of his face. I blink a couple times and when he's still there i pinch myself, also a couple times. He looks at me, with an arched eyebrow. "Is this some sort of thing humans do?" he asked. I look at him dumbly. He rolls his eyes, his golden eyes. I let my eyes melt into his. We stare at each other but I then pinch myself again. You have a boyfriend. Stop gazing at him, it's totally not you. "Are you alright? You keep pinching yourself, it's kinda odd." He leans down slightly and I feel like I'm a little girl.

"I-I'm fine, it's just you seem like someone I dream ab-" I stop whispering as I blush. This guy was going to think I'm a freak, oh well.

"But I am the 'someone' you dream about. Don't you remember me?"

"Should I?" I fall to the ground, tripping on a book.

"Stop playing games princess. I have to go soon and you need to fix this disaster." He leans down and rests on his knees. He stares at me for a moment and I try to lose his gaze. But suddenly he closes the space between us and kisses my forehead. I stumble back on my butt, in shock. I try to get out of the strangers grip but he holds tightly on my arms.

I hear a rustle come from outside my door and it opens widely. Doug's eyes become jumbo sized and he grabs the strangers shoulder. He tries to pull him off of me, but he doesn't let go. "Let go of my girlfriend!" He yells. In a couple minutes, the stranger lets go and I push him away. I stumble to my bed and I sit down onto it.

The stranger pushes Doug off, and he ends up hitting my closet. I try to glare at the stranger, but I just can't. "Do it Kalinda, you know you can." I look at him, and I see the anxiety in his eyes. But strangely, I know what he wants me to do. I stand up and Doug looks at me curiously. He glances up and down my outfit and I blush at his gaze. I put my hands up and close my eyes. I whisper some words that I don't understand, but I feel the stranger smile at me. Suddenly I feel the world escape from under me. Everything that happened rewinds and all I can do is open my eyes and wait. I hear a 'Stop' in my head and my voice halts. I look around me and I put my arms down.

Then I hear a scream, "Kalinda," coming from Jophia. Her face is covered with tears and scraps as something attacks her. I jump from my bed and scream, "FLAMING RAYS!" A burst of fire is free from my hand and attacks the creature.

Jophia coughs, "Kalinda, stop that spell." I open one eye and sigh with relief. The attacker was gone and nothing is in ruin. I look over at Jophia, she's casting some sort of spell and the same light falls from somewhere in the room and touches her face. Some of her scrapes disappear but not all, she still has a cut on her lower lip. The stranger from before flashes into the room and a smile is on his face. Jophia gasps and gets into a bow. He rolls his eye and motions for her to get up.

"Please Jophia, formalities are only for Arthèus." He turns towards me, "Well done Kalinda. You have uncovered your magic and are ready to go to Alfea, which Jophia will take you too." He flashes out and Jophia glances at me.

"Goodbye Sunny," I whisper under my breath.

"Nice outfit," Jophia ruins my thoughts. I throw a pillow at her head and she sticks out a tongue before I throw another one.

I let my back land on the grass. I tuck my arms under my head, and close my eyes. Beside me is Jophia, she is looking around the grass, screaming every time a bug crawls through the lawn. She decides to sit in the shadow of a small tree in the front yard, not to far from where I am. She tucks her legs close to her body and wraps her arms around them. We sit like this for a couple minutes. Finally Jophia breaks the silence. "Thank you for saving me," she whispers into her knees. I hardly catch what she says but I open my eyes.

"No problem. But what was that?" I reply. Jophia shrugs her shoulders, showing that she doesn't know. I get up from my tanning position and crawl as close to her as I can without ending up in the shade. "So I guess magic does exist," I sigh.

"Of course it does Kalinda, that is what I was trying to tell you," Jophia tilts her head on her knees and looks at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"How did I go back into the past?"

Jophia looks at me curiously, but she answers anyways after a moment of thought, "I think your power is the sun. And...you can control the cycle of it as well. And when you turned back the cycle of the sun and you went back into the past."

"Hmm," I ponder on the thought of my magic. "What's your magic?"

"I don't know yet...but I'm going to take you to Alfea anyways. So you can help my family eventually."

"Alfea? What is that?"

"It's a college for fairies. It's beautiful and next to it there is a college for heroes, Red Fountain and a school for witches, Cloud Tower."

"Will Doug come?"

Jophia's eyes narrow at the mention of his name. Great this girl holds grudges. "Depends on him," she replies coldly.

I roll my eyes. She gets up and looks at my moms flower bed. She's cooing over flowers. I lie back down on the grass and close my eyes, with the sun smiling down on me.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please review!<strong>


End file.
